Blue Dumb
by Gise masen
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad?
1. Azul Hielo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...**

_Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad? _

* * *

**Capitulo uno - Azul hielo **

Bella POV.

_Es extraño como a veces resultan las cosas, yo siempre soñé darle mi primer beso un chico que fuera gentil e caballero, el sueño de el príncipe supongo, pero nunca pensé que pasaría dieciocho años esperando este momento especial, para terminar besando a un maldito desconocido del cual ni siquiera tenia conocimiento de su nombre..._

Estaba en el supermercado buscando lo ultimo de mi lista de compras cuando a lo lejos veo un chico muy guapo, que me observaba, tenia un cabello muy castaño un poco desordenado pero sexy, llevaba una chaqueta negra y bajo ella una playera blanca, unos pantalones café claros y unas converse blancas, el noto que lo observe y me sostuvo la mirada unos segundo y luego la desvío, algo en el me hizo pensar que lo conocía desde antes, pero decidí olvidarle continuar con las compras.

-leche, pasta, café - murmure tratando de recordar que se me olvidaba - shampoo - exclame volteando hacia el pasillo anterior donde se encontraba este, cuando de repente mi cuerpo choca con otro, el choque hizo que casi cayera, pero el me sujeto, el mismo chico de antes, pero ahora pude ver sus azules como el hielos y profundos ojos como el océano, era verdaderamente hermoso su rostro, llevaba una cadena de plata con un colgante de un escudo.

-ejem - escuche, al mirar arriba el aun estaba ahí.

-eeh.. lo siento mucho - descuida dijo con una sonrisa irónica, me soltó y se marcho.

Mientras guardaba mis compras en las bolsas, escuche como las señoras comentaban del el nuevo hombre del año, el asaltador mudo, porque el asaltador mudo? porque este deja sin habla a las victimas de sus asaltos, de manera que no pueden gritar, a mi me aprecia ridículo sinceramente, que alguien te dejara sin poder hablar pero bueno la gente y sus chismoneos - tome mis bolsas y intente salir del lugar en ese momento se corto la luz.

todo fue tan rápido, que juro que quede en impresionada, todo pasaba tan rápido que no pude analizar lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos era un hombre alto, con un pasamontañas, chaqueta negra y pantalones café claros. El paso junto a mi con una bolsa, movió a la chica, abrió la caja y comenzó a sacar el dinero de la caja y la metía a la bolsa, increíblemente estaba sin palabras no podía reaccionar, el me miro y yo lo mire tome las bolsas y salí corriendo.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento estaba muy agitada y nerviosa había presenciado un robo. Deje las bolsas en el piso - cálmate Bella, cálmate - me dije a mi misma.

-Ejem- escuche de repente a mi espalda abrí mis ojos y lentamente me gire. Ahí estaba parado frente a mi, mirándome fijamente. Yo lo miraba a el, pasaron unos segundo cuando el bajo la viste y se dirigió a la motocicleta que estaba junto a mi auto, entonces en ese momento fue cuando las palabras se escaparon de mi boca - tu eres el asaltador mudo - exclame sin poder controlar las palabras de mi boca. el se detuvo y se acerco lentamente a mi, quedando frente a mi, pude observar detenidamente cada facción de su rostros, sus ojos azules, su recta nariz y sus gruesos labios, era definitivamente caliente, mordí mi labio para controlarme un poco, el me observo detenidamente.

En un momento inesperado tomo de mi cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo de golpe, jadee al sentir mi cuerpo chocar con el suyo - el sonrío - tomo con su mano libre de mi cuello y de golpe choco nuestros labios, empezamos a movernos sin control alguno, el lamia los míos para poder introducir su lengua y yo lo único que quería es que lo hiciera rápido, sentía mi cuerpo hervir, el fuego de ese beso fue tanto que ambos jadeábamos por aire. cuando al fin nos separamos el me dio un beso corto y me guiño un ojo y se alejo de a su motocicleta y se alejo.

* * *

**¿Hola que tal?**

**bueno esta es mi primera historia, soy Gise masen, estoy muy feliz de compartir esto con ustedes y espero sus respuesta sobre la historia por favor, para ver si la sigo o no.**

**desde ya muchas gracias por la oportunidad**

**un beso adios :) **


	2. Es el

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...**

_Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad? _

* * *

**Capitulo uno - Es el...**

Bella POV.

y yo me quede ahí, completamente paralizada, o como bien ejecutada diría la palabra muda, completamente anonada, sentí mis labios arde - lleve mi mano a mis labios y pude sentir su hinchazón, ¿Que me había pasado? yo no era de ese tipo de persona que besaba a cualquiera, de hecho nunca a había besado a nadie, como había permitido que el me besara.

llegue a casa pasmada, seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza el hecho que había besado a un extraño - no solo es un extraño - me recordó mi yo interno, y tenia razón no solo era un extraño también era un criminal, el mas buscado en la ultimas semanas.

Después de unas dos hora intentando olvidar el suceso decidí investigar un poco - teclee "Asaltante mudo Phoniex" en el buscador - inmediatamente me aparecieron muchos enlaces, hice clic en el primero.

**"Asalto en mini-marker"**

**La victima asegurar el quedar paralizada al mirar al asaltante, por lo que no puedo hacer nada. el robo fue realizado a las 22 horas del día sábado 1 de abril, fue robada un gran suma de dinero y una soda.**

Cerré la pagina y clic la siguiente...

**"Segundo robo"**

**Otro robo con similares características se a realizado el día jueves 12 de abril en las afuera de la ciudad, la dueña de la cafetería declara a ver quedado paralizada al mirar al asaltante, al igual que en otra ocasiones, el asaltante robo una suma de dinero, sin hacer daño a las victimas, la policía investiga el caso llamándolo "El asaltador mudo" nombrado así por su única característica de no mencionar ni una sola palabra frente a sus victimas, la única que tiene la policía que es un hombre alto que usa un pasamontañas.**

-Es él - susurre -¿quien? - mierda Alice -Nadie eemm, el sujeto que se roba el periódico es el tipo de piso 3.

-Wow ¿lo haz visto? - pregunto sentándose en el sofá con sus millones de bolsas de compra.

-Mmm.. si algo asi... ¿ba y todo eso Aly? - dije apuntando las múltiples bolsas que colgaban de sus brazos.

-Bueno es salido un poco antes de mi clase y pase hacer unas compras, he comprado algo perfecto para ti - dijo buscando entre las bolsa algo - Ademas el jueves es la cena de Emmett y Rose, al fin conoceremos al misterioso padrino - me extendió un paquete dorado.

-Alice no tuviste que haberte molestado en serio - Dije abriendo el parque me sorprendió al verlo.

Era un vestido negro al cuerpo y corto, tenia tiras gruesas en los hombros, una linea de cada lado del torso con lentejuelas doradas, era realmente hermoso.

-Aly es hermoso - dije sin dejar de admirar el pequeño vestido.

-Lo se, lo se Bella, te quedara hermoso ademas - dijo poniéndose de pie - y ademas, el padrino misterioso según Rosalie es bastante guapo.

-Alice para que quieres ver al chico, ya tienes a Jasper.

Bufo- no para mi Bella - rió- para ti, presiento que encontraras a tu chico especial muy pronto - dijo mientras registraba mis cosas.

-¿De que hablas?- dije cerrando el notebook, para prestarle mas atención - ¡ve al punto Brandon!

-Vamos Bella, tu nunca has estado con alguien.

-¡ALICE! - la interrumpí.

-Bien si no quieres hablar del tema esta bien pero no puedes prohibir que yo si lo haga - gemí - un hombre que te ame, eso es lo que necesitas - dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Quien te dijo que yo lo necesito? - guñi - Aly yo...

-No vengas con mentiras - reclamo - necesitas un hombre que te de sexo duro.

-¡ALICEEEEEEEEE! - grite. -¿Que? no tienes nada de malo que necesites un hombre, fuerte, varonil, que te haga hervir, un vaquero - gimió mi amiga. -Aly, ¿estas hablando de mi hombre o de Jasper.

-Bueno Bella ya estas en tu segundo año de universidad - dijo sentándose junto a mi - Bells te has esforzado mucho, eres la mejor en lo que haces - me abrazo - solo quiero que seas tan feliz como yo.

-Aly, yo estoy bien soy feliz, solo...

-tienes miedo - me interrumpió - solo tienes que abrirte a la posibilidad de...

-No es eso Aly, no me da miedo el estar con alguien, es que no quiero estar con nadie - dije mirándola - cuando yo encuentre a "mi Jasper" te lo diré ¿ok? pero no estoy dispuesta a estar con muchos hombres hasta encontrar al mio.

-Yo no digo que te metas con todos solo con unos cua... - la mire con mi mirada asesina - Esta bien, bueno te no dije nada, dejo chica - dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando todas sus bolsas - ¿con quien cenaras hoy? - con Charlie y Rene.

-Genial, me llamas a la noche, Adiós nena - dijo el pequeño huracán saliendo de mi departamento.

Después de que fue Alice, decidí que era bueno tomar una ducha, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la ducha, me quiete mi ropa, abrí el agua caliente y me metí en ella. mis músculos se relajaron al sentir el agua caliente, era verdaderamente placentero - cerré mis ojos - para disfrutar mas mi baño, pero al cerrarlo lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue este chico, su cara, sus ojos, sus labios - gemí - dios que me pasa. salí de la ducha y me enrolle en una toalla para dirigirme a mi habitación...

-¿Que tal todos Bella? - pregunto Charlie mientras introducía un trozo de carne a su boca.

-Bien, la universidad va excelente papá.

-No me refería a eso Bella, ¿Que tal tu vida?

-Bien, estamos todos entusiasmados con el matrimonio de Emm y Rose - dije tomando un poco de jugo.

-Lo se, yo también lo estoy querida, con tu padre ya tenemos el regalo de boda - comento entusiasmada Rene.

-Conoceremos al otro padrino el jueves.

-¿Y es guapo?

-Cielo - la regaño mi padre.

-¿Que, que tienes? - dijo con inocencia Rene - cuéntame querida.

-No lo se mamá lo conoceré el jueves - reí - aun que Rose dice que es guapo.

-¿Como se llama? -pregunto Charlie.

-Mmm... creo que Edwin o algo parecido - deje el cubierto en la mesa - oye papá ¿Que sabes del ese asaltador?

-¿Cual?

-El asaltador mudo, leí un reportaje y me quedo rondando.

-No se mucho - dijo pensativo - las victimas dicen que lo único que recuerdan son sus ojos azules y el pasan montaña, pero para la policía es bastante difícil, el 60% de la población tiene los ojos de ese color, tu misma madre - suspiro - creo que sera un caso difícil.

-¿Pero no hay mas pistas? - insistí.

-No Bells, solo te pido que tengas cuidado.

-Tranquilo.

-Hablo en serio. no me gustaría que te lo encontraras o presenciaras un robo, no sabes que clase de cosa hace para que nadie recuerde nada de el.

-Querido, ella estará bien - sonrió Rene.

-¿Solo me aseguro que este bien? - cualquier cosa que sepas o escuches, me lo dices.

-Si papá - suspire - cualquier cosa que sepa sobre el, te lo diré.

* * *

hola, estoy muy feliz con la historia y con su respuesta positiva a la historia... muchas gracias :D

aquí abajo responderé sus reviews :) y espero su comentarios sobre este capitulo jijiji

quiero que me comente que imaginan que pasara en la cena, creo que sera bastante interesante.

**Guest: **hola linda, muchas gracias por el consejo, créeme que tratare de revisarlos varias veces para evitar eso :) saludos.

**MauAnimesInu-Ranma: **jajaja bueno el suspenso es otra cosa, se mantendrá por unos capítulos pero poco a poco se irán revelando pequeños detalles jjaja saludos

**Tecupi: **Bella es distinta jajaja bueno, creo que este capitulo explica un poco aquello, jajaja mas adelante entenderás porque Bella no quedo muda ajja saludos :3

**the princess of the winds:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sin duda me anima a seguir con la historia, saludos :D

**WithoutHeart**: Holaaa linda, muchas gracias, tratare de actualizar cada semana, no les digo día fijo pero jaja un capitulo por semana sera sin falta :) un abrazote espero leerte de nuevo :**


	3. Ya nos conocemos

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la historia y otras pequeños detalle son totalmente obra de mi creatividad...**

_Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando besas al asaltador mas buscado de estas ultimas semanas? o peor aun, ¿Si eres la única que sabe su identidad? _

* * *

**Capitulo uno - Ya nos conocemos. **

Bella POV.

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello - estremecí – pozo sus manos en mis caderas y me pego a él, sentí su excitación detrás de mí. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, lamia lentamente cada parte de el – gemí – sentí como sonrió en mi cuello – me gire – mire sus ojos azules y lo bese con desesperación, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo.

La sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo quemaba. Era calor y ardor o más bien pasión, la tensión sexual que teníamos dolía – me quite mi blusa y la lance por la habitación – el empezó a lamer un camino desde mis pechos hasta mi vientre – jadeé – era realmente excitante, quería recorrer su cuerpo con mi lengua, con mis manos, mi cuerpo quería perderse en él. Pero lo que realmente quería era gritar su nombre…

Desperté de golpe, muy agitada – inhale y exhale – habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente en el supermercado, y no podía sacar a ese tipo de mi mente, de vez en cuanto me pillaba fantaseando con volver encontrármelo. Pero luego recordaba que era el hombre más buscado de la ciudad – suspire – no le había mencionado a nadie mi encuentro con el asaltador mudo, aun que le había prometido a Charlie alejarme y contarle cualquier tipo de información sobre él.

Hoy era jueves y tengo la cena para conocer al otro padrino de la boda, Alice está más entusiasmada que yo, y eso que yo seré la que conocerá a su pareja – eso no sonó bien – ¿a mi pareja para llegar al altar? –si mucho mejor – mi interior me recordaba que seguía sola, la verdad que para mi edad era totalmente imposible llegar virgen, pero aún mas era racionablemente y lógicamente imposible llegar sin dar tu primer beso, yo la verdad no me avergonzaba del hecho, mi repuesta siempre era "estoy esperando a mi chico especial" ¡mentira! Después de esperar años a "mi chico especial" termine besando al primer idiota que se me atravesaba, ¿tiene lógica?

Hoy Rosalie, Alice y yo teníamos una cita con el estilista, Ellas tenían su visita semanal, y yo bueno tenia algunos planes para mi look. Las chicas estan empeñadas en emparejarme con el primo de Rose, Edwin, Edward no recuerdo como se llama, pero la verdad es que en estos momentos el único chico que quería conocer y saber más, era el chico más buscado por la policía. Pero tenía más que claro que Rose y Alice no se rendirían a la idea.

Pi, pi, piiiiiii - sonó la claxon, agracias a dios yo ya estaba cambiada o Alice y Rose me mataría – tome mis llaves de mi mesita, mi celular y mis lentes de sol y baje.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por centro comercial, en busca de los zapatos perfectos para nuestros vestidos, al fin entramos al salón.

Al entrar vi a las mujeres frente a los espejos, llenas con aparatos en la cabeza, la verdad que se me hacía muy gracioso, verlas de ese modo.

-Rosie, Aly aaawww – grito un chico un poco agudo, corriendo hacia las chicas y abrazaba.

Era alto y rubio, tenía unas mechas violetas, vestía una camisa con estampados muy coloridos y unos pantalones celestes muy ajustados.

-Leo ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Alice, cuando al fin se separaron del abrazo.

-Pues como me ves querida, guapetón ja ja ja – rio exageradamente – ¿Pero me van a presentar a esta hermosa señorita? – dijo mirándome.

-Leo ella es Bella, Bella él es Leo nuestro estilista y amigo – nos presentó Rose.

-Hola Bella, y bueno ¿Qué puedo ayudarlas hoy?

-Bueno leo hoy tenemos una cena muy especial y necesitamos algo sutil pero glamoroso – dijo Aly.

-Bueno lo de siempre, se verán fantásticas, manos a la obra – dijo danta dos aplausos y de inmediato aparecieron tres chicas detrás de él.

Mientras esperaba me leía una aburrida revista que mostraba los nuevos bares y clubes que se enaguarían este mes, la verdad es que yo no era muy amiga de los club pero la chicas si lo eran, más aun si se trataba de buscarle pareja a Bella.

Me habían presentado a tantos chicos que ya había perdido la cuenta, la verdad que otro eran más guapos que otros pero nadie me hacía temblar como…

-¿Y Bella tienes algo en mente? – me pregunto Leo, mientras ponía una pequeña túnica amarilla sobre mi cuerpo para que no cayera cabello sobre mi ropa.

-La verdad es que me gustaría un poco de color.

-Un poco… que quieres querida, azul, verde, amarillo, naranj…

-La verdad yo pensaba más en un negro – lo interrumpí.

-¿Todo el cabello?

-Sí, quiero un cambio de look.

-bueno querida si es lo que tú quieres, solo déjame decirte que yo mataría por ese color chocolate.

-Si estoy segura.

-Cuéntame querida, ¿A quién quieres impresionar? –rio Leo.

-¿Impresionar? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero impresionar a alguien? – pregunté un poco nerviosa.

-Vamos chica yo también lo hice – dijo tocándose sus mechas violetas - ¿Cómo es? Oooh no me digas que es el primo de Rosie.

-¿Qué?

-Ay muchacha que suerte tienes, ese hombre es tan aaay – estremeció Leo – que suerte tienes – Dijo mientas mezclaba los tintes.

-¿Tú conoces al primo de Rose? – pregunte.

-SI lo conozco, tengo la suerte de cortarle el pelo a ese muchachón – supero, mientras separaba mi cabello – él es alto, guapo, con unos ojazos azules y lo que me mata es su esencia de chico malo.

-Creo que lo comprobare hoy – dije seria – la verdad es que no creo que sea mi tipo.

-Ni el mío pero créeme que si él fuera de mi tipo, no lo dejaría ir – rio.

Después de dos horas llena de tubos y aparatos en la cabeza, Leo al fin me iba a mostrar cómo había quedo mi cabello, la verdad que estaba nerviosa pero más me preocupaba la reacción de las chicas.

-Linda debo decirte que yo si fuera él, me quedaría contigo y te haría gritar ahora – exclamo dando palmaditas.

Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo quede totalmente sorprendida, mi cabello estaba completamente negro azabache, lo que hacía que mi rostro se viera mucha más pálida, mis facciones se definían mejor y mis ojos verdes lucían mucho más profundos, y las ondas eran el toque sensualidad

-Me encanta – le sonreí- es realmente wow, lo que quería.

-AAAAAAAAAh – escuche el grito de Alice – Bella te ves maravillosa – corrió a abrazarme.

-Cielos chica te ves ardiente – dijo Rose mientras analizaba mi cabello – me encanta, a Edward le encantara.

-Bueno, bueno chicas no me la despeinen.

-Gracias Leo te debo una.

-Bueno chicas debo irme el trabajo me llama, adiós – dijo Leo tirándonos beso en el aire.

-Adiós – dijimos a coro.

-Bueno muero de hambre ¿almuerzo?

Fue así como terminamos comiendo comida china en el centro comercial, era un momento perfecto para conversar, con las cosas de la boda he visto muy poco a las chicas, la conversación se enfocaba básicamente en la boda, en cambio yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar a todos lados, buscándolo, la verdad es que aún tenía la pequeña mínima esperanza de encontrármelo de nuevo.

-¿Qué opinas Bella? - me pregunto Alice.

-¿Ah, sobre qué? – pregunte algo desorientada

-¿Bella a quien buscas? – pregunto Rose.

-¿Por qué debería estar buscando a alguien?

-Vamos Bells, te conocemos más que a nadie – dijo Alice mientras metía un pedazo de wan-tan a su boca.

.No es eso, es que ya son las 4 y tengo que hacer algo importante antes de la cena – dije tomando mi bolso – nos vemos luego chicas – me despedí y salí lo más rápido posible de allí.

La cena de Rose era un una hora, y yo seguía viendo criminal minds, me sentía tan inquieta no estaba nerviosa por conocer al otro padrino, sino porque mientras yo conocería a este chico guapo e inteligente, yo me paseaba por las calles en busca de un criminal. Mi padre nunca me perdonaría que me arriesgara de esta forma.

Me puse de pie y entre al baño, amarre mi cabello en un moño y deje que el agua limpiara mi cuerpo.

Hoy era la gran noche, después de esto los días se harían polvo ya que estábamos a un mes exacto para la gran boda.

Salí de la ducha y envuelta en la toalla, el vestido que me regalo Alice estaba sobre mi cama, los zapatos junto al closet, me introduje en el pequeño vestido, me puse los zapatos – no está mal – dije mirándome al espejo, aplique un poco de delineador y brillo labial rojizo.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Rosalie, afortunadamente la casa de Rose quedaba a unas ocho manzanas de mi departamento, por lo que pude llegar a su casa en unos 7 minutos.

Afuera de casa de Rose había unos cuatro automóviles estacionados, pude reconocer el porsche amarillo de Alice, estacione mi auto y baje - vamos Bella solo será una cena y podremos volver a casa a descansar – me anime a mi misma.

Camine a la puerta y toque el timbre, pasaron 3 minutos y lo volví a tocar – diablos – maldije hacia frío afuera, en ese momento se abrió la puerta – Rose estaba congelan… - frente a mi estaba el, con una camisa negras, pantalones negros y su peinado desordenado, nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

-Hola Bella – dijo Rose apareciendo detrás de el – el es Edward Masen, mi primo – Dijo apuntándolo – Edward ella es Bella Swan.

-lose, ya nos presentamos ¿no es así? – dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente.

* * *

**VESTIDO DE BELLA ESTA EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION !**

* * *

hola chicas, primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza, bueno quiero contarle que yo participo en un movimiento llamado Eje, y que por este tuve que viajar unos dias, por lo que no pude actualizar antes, les pido las disculpas correspondientes.

Espero que hayan pasado un San Valentin maravilloso.

se que este capitulo no aparece mucho Edward pero era necesario para lo que viene en el próximo, una ABRAZOOOOOO Y UN BESO

espero sus comentarios y opiniones ¿como sabia Edward el nombre de Bella ?

jjajaj les dejo la ingconita jaja Chao linda


End file.
